Jackie Saunders
Jackie Saunders nicknamed "Saundy" was a former teacher at Gibbstown High before transferring to Begs and working along with Dr Quinton , Kari Philips , HG , Phil and Kari, and Michelle. Jackie was given a second chance at teaching after snapping her ACL during a lesson. Younger Career Jackie spent a good time of her younger career on the sidelines due to being injury prone, which caused great annoyance for Damon the principal at the HIgh School. Jackie was released from her contract at Gibbstown and joined Begs. More then expected After Quinton had his two weeks as Deputy Principal, Quinton found out why he didn't want to be a Deputy or the Principal. Quinton still had to take some paper work home every night. Quinton then said to Kari after she came home from her time as deputy while HG was away. "Never again.." "I agree! But I enjoy it." "I'm glad you do.." Quinton then kissed Kari and said "See you later." Kari smiled and said "You as well." Quinton decided he jog to school that morning. Quinton got into school just as HG pulled into the carpark. "HG your back?" Quinton said as he caught his breath."I am..This time no family issues.." "That's good to hear!" "Since when do you jog to work?" "Hardly ever.." Quinton then said "Kari is probably waiting.." Quinton then walked away and into the staffroom. Quinton then meet Kari in the staffroom and walked over to the tap. "Not trying that again." Quinton then sat down and said "Kari, I'm thinking of exchanging to QLD.." "Why?" "Change.. Look at me Kari, I've been here longer then most. I think it will be a good idea.." "Not just yet though." Quinton smiled and placed his laptop on the table. He looked through his emails and said "Kari...I have an e-mail from BTEC.." "Open it then.." Quinton opened it and started reading aloud. "Dearest Dr Quinton, it has come to our attention that you haven't received a teaching exchange for some time now and we would like you to respond to this message, as there is an opening in Gibbstown Qld.. A teacher recently took long service leave after tearing her ACL in a school PDHPE lesson. We were contacted and told she'd be out for some time, and we were hoping that you could take her place until she recovers. Yours truly Michael Bellic,BTEC.." Quinton then said "Do I take this or not?" Kari then said "On one condition Quinton. That lady comes here.." "To what...To teach? To teach what?" "PDHPE of course! I'll take her PE classes until she feels up to it.." Quinton then said "That is a good idea.." Quinton then wrote out his reply and said it out loud whilst typing. "I agree to help out at this school. But on these terms.. You tell that school, my way of teaching and how I run things.. Also the injured lady, takes my spot in the PD department, as the head of the department and I will agree to those terms.. Signed DrQ." Quinton then sent the message and got an immediate reply by phone call. "Hello?" "Yes.. Is this Dr Quinton?" "Speaking.." "It's Damon Jumper, the principal of Gibbstown High School, I've followed your NOL career and I was also a patient of yours as well. We agree to send Jackie Saunders down to Begs to fill in your position we await your arrival." "Me too." Quinton then put the phone down and rung the school's intercom system "Attention everyone.. There will be an assembly in 20 minutes to discuss a teaching exchange." Quinton then put the phone back down and turned around to see the injured PD teacher already at the door. "Jeeze you guys get here fast." Jackie chuckled and said "Yes we do.." Kari then walked back in from the classroom and said "Ah you must be Jackie!." Jackie smiled and said "Yes..I am.." Quinton then said "This is my wife.. Kari. There are two Kari's in the department. This Kari is the 2nd in charge of the department, the other is on holidays in Suva. Also there is HG, Me, Kari, Kari, Michelle and Rocket.. But we hardly see Rocket." Jackie then said "How are your knees Dr Quinton?" "Can't complain.. I had stem cell injections 3 times after the recent surgery around 4 months ago. To repair damage to my MCL.. But what about you how did you tear your ACL?" "Jogging with the kids around the oval.." "I haven't had the ACL repaired yet.." "I can do it for you.." "Are you sure?" "Very sure.. Just go up to the hospital and I'll get you back on your feet. Sooner rather then later.." Quinton later did the surgery for Jackie and Jackie was very happy with it and Quinton said "I hope you stay in Begs." "Quinton. I had a fallout with this injury.. It's the third time I've done something like this.. I'm about to get fired from Gibbstown, if I don't get my act together.." "You can't help having injuries. That's disgusting..It really is.." "I know." "I'll have a little chat with Jumper when I get there. Promise you, you can take over Rocket's job. Rocket transferred to Gibbstown 4 months ago.. So your in for him if you decide to stay." "That's great.. I think I might stay." Rising for Jackie Quinton had just come back from announcing that there would be an assembly. The bell then went for it and Quinton took the mic from HG and said "I want you all to be quiet. I want you all to meet new PDHPE teacher Miss Saunders from Gibbstown High, she will be working here now and one thing you all must know is...I want you to look out for her. Like you all worry about me. She is injury prone, and is right now healing from ACL surgery. I want you to welcome her with open arms and Rise of Jackie." A week later Quinton had a talk with Jackie. "How are you liking it here Jackie?" Jackie smiled and said "Very much. Thanks for saving my career.." "No matter how many times you see the inside of an ambulance and that operating room, there is nothing to be scared about. You keep on rolling." :I don't know how to do that like you.." "Fake a smile.. It brings one. I'm one of those teachers who is prepared to let my career go first before my health. I've been in hospital 10 times in the last year, concussion related things.. such as a cricket ball to the side of the head. I've been kept overnight, released and come to work, refusing a stand in. I've even come to work with the flu.." "You mustn't like stand ins.." "I don't when Kari isn't busy with a load i ask her to take my class in with hers. My classes are about 12 people hers is the same really." Quinton then said "Just remember though these kids show respect for all of us. There is a certain year full of little shits, so just ignore them. HG can deal with them." Finally going her way "It's been such a long time since things have gone my way. Such a long time.." said Jackie to Kari. "Why is that?" Kari said in return. "Since I moved down here I've finally gotten past the injury problems, and I am finally enjoying teaching in such a long time! It's great." "Well, don't shank yourself. Quinton said that once and he snapped his MCL playing cricket on the oval.." "I'm not going to but I do love it here." "It's a close nit town and we all stand with each other. It's a wonderful town, no one knows what it's like to live in a town like this." "They prefer the city, big places.. Quite frankly I don't.. never did." The Harder It Gets